


Intend

by Korenwolf



Series: poetry (supernatural) [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-23
Updated: 2013-10-23
Packaged: 2017-12-30 06:30:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1015305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Korenwolf/pseuds/Korenwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>written for the samiferweek</p>
<p>
  <i>and with all your good intentions</i>
  <br/><i>you build skyscrapers down to hell</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intend

and with all your good intentions  
you build skyscrapers down to hell  
and the higher you tried to go  
the deeper you fell

and heaven proved to be a fickle friend  
who knows what their plans will bring  
but you know I will keep you safe  
under my wing

and I will let you build however you want  
all I ask is that you give your consent  
and then it will be you and me, Sam  
till the very end

**Author's Note:**

> almost forgot to post this one here
> 
> so those were all seven poems I wrote for the samiferweek, you can view them all on my writingblog [alvarkorenwolf.tumblr.com](http://alvarkorenwolf.tumblr.com/) but of course if you go to my poetry (supernatural) series you can find them all as well  
> I had loads of fun, I hope you all did too. I got a lot of self-confidence out of this so thank you to everyone who has been so nice to me, I feel a lot less anxious when posting poetry now.


End file.
